Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Gear Games
Welcome, to Wario Wor--''' No wait, wrong title. Take two...Welcome to... No, I am not kidding. Gear Games will proudly show more about the expected and the unexpected games announced during the previews. You will know more details about these games, and not a generic New Super Mario Bros. game, no sir. We talk about Mario and the others team up against an ego-maniacal Toad, much of Bowser's disbelief, Kirby and Magolor team up against the Star Horde, a bunch of villains-of-the-week with giant enemies and bosses, and the former one can also be giant (Giant-caption!?), Wario trying to get his glory back by going to an adventure since years ago and also make a sequel for a WarioWare game we all once love before Super Mario Maker came along (if it is WarioWare D.I.Y., correct!), without an attempt to hijack Super Mario Maker out of jealousy that only make it better, and another Super Smash Bros. game...with Master Hand and Crazy Hand have more roles other than being Classic Mode bosses. Enough talking, let's us go--I mean show those fantastic geared-up games! (The text below are just placeholders. Each day, I will put real information on respective "day" as I reveal you more details about my upcoming games.) April 11th: Go Shift Yourself into Making Games and Levels! One that shaped for the rerelease, one that involves making microgames with even more features and one that is a crossover of Super Mario Maker and WarioWare D.I.Y. Rereleases of two Meta-Form games The two games from the Wii U, Meta-Form and Meta-Form 2: Kube's Revenge, plus the former one's DLC, Stelog's Betrayal, will be bundled together in an Evo-Gem rerelease edition, with new contents and extra challenges. This is not without mentionning the enhanced graphics. For Meta-Form 1, this version will noticably have: *Two extra worlds, which are Harsh Desert and Toxic Wasteland, is avaliable after defeating King Kube KiloBot of the 8th world, and are taking place between the game itself and Stelog's Betrayal. *It now have amiibo compatibility; scanning a Sprite Hunt, which is like Pixel Toad hide-and-seek minigame of Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, although it also reward you the same sprite as your icon as well as not needed an amiibo as you can start a hunt at each hour, and have unlimited try until you found that sprite. It contains Super Mario series, Super Smash Bros. series, Animal Crossing figurine series, Splatoon series and Kirby series, as well as it's exclusive Meta-Form amiibo figurines of Meta-Form himself, Cubey and King Kube KiloBot! *There are two new formes in this game, which are; **Snake Form: Meta-Form can pass through small holes and gaps, and can bind an enemy to immobolize it. He can also pass through them without being heard, as long as you are not at their sight. Avaliable after beating the Harsh Desert world. **Spider Form: Meta-Form can climb walls, and creates web to trap enemies for several seconds. He can also shoot darts to strike them at a distance. *King Kube KiloBot's boss battle have one more phrase; he becomes all red and fusion both of his forms, explaining his appearence in the sequel, and he mixes up his tactics to make him unpredictable. This makes him harder than the two previous phrases, but you don't need to defeat all of his three phrases in one shot; if you already defeated his two first phrases but failed to do so in his third and final one, you can restart in that final phrase. *Multiplayer Mode: What if more than one Meta-Form is made? By using local play or Connext, up to four players can use their own Meta-Form with a body color of their choice. A game over will only happens if all Meta-Forms are defeated, and the defeated Meta-Form(s) will be back at the next checkpoint if there is any remaining Meta-Form. Now, for Meta-Form 2: Kube's Revenge: *This game will also be compatible with amiibos, but it have different fonctions; it gives different stat boost to any chosen character. For example, if you scan a Mario amiibo, the player will have a +3 boost on all stats, while scanning a Bowser amiibo will only give +6 on Attack and Armor stats. The compatibility may not be the same of the first game. *While the special guest bosses are removed, you can face the Seven Elites again in 3D actions, with their new attacks and new tactics, making them decidely harder than in the first game. You can only face them once you defeated King Kube KiloBot in the last extra stage. *Introducing Free Play! You can play any stages without needing to go back into the HUD world, and you can also have more than one specfic character with different color-shemes avaliable, and the one who scores the most points is the MVP. *Two more playable characters are avaliable; the Dark-Robot, Moondusk, and the Light-Robot, Sunshine. They a brother and a sister, respectively, who once worked for King Kube KiloBot because they hated humans for their treatement, but once they noticed that he will enslave humanity, they retired as that it is beyond their grudge. Moondusk is strong and skilled, but also quite impulsive, while Sunshine is a cunning and savvy mind, but a little bit narcarssist. Both of them are unlocked once Meta-Form had defeated them altogether. *Last but not least, one extra final stage after reaching 99% completion where you will face King Kube KiloBot (again), but this time, he get help from Ruins, Doppelight and the hacked Seven Elites' leader, Starark. This makes the battle more dangerous than it is sounds! The rest of the features are supposed to be a surprise. Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:Presentations Category:Gear Games WarioWare D.I.Y. Again! The sequel of the once-adored WarioWare game! Imagine this; being able to make microgames with more control imputs, 3D animations, and less restrictions! *You can now make Boss Microgames after taking all lessons in D.I.Y. 202, making all Job Microgames and completed all pre-made Microgame pack from six WarioWare characters. *More music and sounds effects, including Gameboy, SNES and Nintendo 64 music sounds and sounds effects, as well as previous sound effects used in previous WarioWare games, are available for Microgame-making. *It have amiibo compatibility; it will give sprite animations from Super Mario Maker as well as their palette sample. They are optional as you get one from same amiibo but it is quicker to get a specefic one. Wario's case is special; if you scan a Wario amiibo, you will unlock three Wario sprites, one from Super Mario Maker, one from Wario Land 4 and one that Wario have his D.I.Y. outfit. *You can now adjust three levels for each of your microgames; Easy, Normal and Hard, and you can seperately make three adjustment by simply setting specefic conditions, or being more complex and bring more obstacles to avoid, or more items to collect in harder modes. *More Multiplayer gamemodes... **'Wario Bongi': The opposite of a bingo game; avoid your card from making a specefic formations with D.I.Y. marks to make a bingo, otherwise you are out! The formation required to "lose" is the same for all players, but is not revealed with only a clue given. If you win a microgame, mark one of your opponent cards' case or remove one from yours. If losing, however, you have to do the opposite of either case! The last one standing wins, but the microgames goes faster after each three rounds, and harder after each six rounds! (It slows down if everyone loses a microgame) **'Time Bomb of Boom': Win a microgame and pass a timed bomb to your opponent of your left, or else you will have to keep it! If it exploded on your face, you loses, and everyone else wins, so avoid it at all cost. The bomb is timed from 45 seconds to two minutes, and can be adjusted or randomized. If everyone passed the bomb without failing once, the microgames speed up! **'Gamer 2: Mom's Re-Vigilence': The same gameplay of Gamer from Game & Wario, but with player-made microgames included instand of those from the former game. Don't let you "Mom" caught you from playing with your Evo-Gem controller, don't run out of your batteries (via losing one microgame), and clear as many microgames as possible until the time runs out! Now under two to four players, the pressure and "horror" is driven to the max! **'amiibo Hunt': Find existant amiibos from Nintendo and "special guests" franchises and non-existant amiibos (WarioWare amiibos) as much as possible after winning a microgame, then find on a place in Diamond City! A golden amiibo (Gold Mario, Gold Mega Man and Gold D.I.Y. Wario) worth five amiibos but can only be found once. One loss of a microgame and you skip your turn! *Junkyard: This is where Microgames are flagged as "Too Violent", "Too Difficult", and "Rejected by Maker" are found there. You can play and collect there, but Junkyard Microgames cannot be played in Multiplayer. Alas, "Too Fetish", "Too Insulting" and "Copyright Violation" microgames are never found... Wario: 'Interesting sequel, isn't it? Well, this is just the beginning...Wa ha ha! Super Mario Maker D.I.Y. What if Wario have hijacked Mario's acclaimed game, Super Mario Maker? He puts WarioWare D.I.Y. creating ability and causes the old rivalry to heat up since years! You can now create contents and music, to give even more fun to create and play levels in Super Mario Maker! *'Multiplayer Mode: You can now play up to four players as Mario, Luigi, Toad (oddly, colored blue like in Super Mario 3D World), Peach, Daisy and Rosalina...and Wario and Waluigi...in all six styles! *'New Style!': Introducing Super Mario Land and Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins! Both of those styles take place in the Game Boy cartidges, and despite it's black and white coloring, it is still nice to see the crystal-liquid display during the Game Boy era back to it's time! Like other styles, some items are either exclusive or not included to these seperated styles. *'Content Maker:' Make an item, an enemy, or anything else with Content Maker. You can even modify your player and pre-made contents, although it is not recommanded to "broke" them. *'D.I.Y. Stages: Limitless Style!': Mix-and-match all elements from all styles in one special style! You can even make your playable character, goal, and even effects! While more innovative, it is also more complicicated and takes practices before actually using it. *'Less Limits': The limit of putting specefic items have increased to up to 1000, depended on that items. The bosses limit (three) have also increased to the same limit for a generic enemy. You can also set the timer to infinite. *'World Maker:' Make a World Map(s) stage or a HUD stage to make your own adventure. Tired of taking on 100-Mario Challenges? Pick on "Adventure Mode" and play the default adventure "Wario Whampage!" or play your own or from other players and Official Makers. *'Danger Zone:' Any Kaizo-styled or just outright hard levels are found there. Once labeled there, it will not be picked in any Mario Challenges, nor being avaliable for the original Search Level itself. They can still be found in the Danger Zone itself. *And of course, more contents like new Bosses like Boom Boom, the Koopalings and Reznor! That's all for now, and see you in the next day! April 12nd: Big Enough to Recharge? One is about Kirby and Magolor confronting a new army with giants mooks, and another one is about Mega Man Classic and Mega Man X merging together into an alternative timeline. Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble! Here we are, Day 2! In this game, a blue-teal planet with a huge cross (an X) on the front, with it's smaller, orbitating planets. The various, color alternated enemies (old and new), as well as Giant Mooks and Giant Elites, proudly waves at their leader (with only his rainbow-colored back and his dark-blue left hand lifted up, as well as his deep, draconic laugh) giving sign for the Mooks to invade Pop Star. To avoid revealing everything in the intro, we cut into King Dedede being frightened by a Star Giant Waddle Dee and command his Waddle Dees guards to attack it, but they are brainwashed by the Seeker Stars and ambush on Dedede instand, and Meta Knight got his Halberd invaded, attempt to take it back but soon overwhelmed by the Star Mooks, and thus they stole and modify the Halberd in matter of a minute. It ends with Magolor, riding on his Lor Starcutter, taking on the Star Mooks but had a crash landing by a jab from Meguzzy, a giant Bugzzy. When he landed, the five Starcutter pieces went missing and run from the big bug, who is too distracted from his victory. When he sees Kirby who eating apples and tomatoes but soon about to be stabbed by a Blade Knight who got suddenly controlled by Magolor, who ask him to walk away, then the magicien told him that the Star Horde had finally reached the galaxy and conquer all planets that lives in each galaxies. They then brainwash the planets' habitants to do various tasks. Kirby, shocked then angry by the news, nodded as to be ready to another quest. Alright, enough story told. Now the important features: *'Play as Magolor: '''He do not use Copy Abilities unlike Kirby, but he can take control to an enemy for an instant Helper. He can also levitate indefinitely, so you can freely move him and no worries about bottomless pits (which is less reoccuring because all stages are now fully 3D rendering). *'Helper System's Return:' You can summon up to three helpers. If the amount of players is reached into four, you cannot make anymore Helpers. *'3D Platforming:' Now in 3D platforming like in Super Mario 3D Land and World, but the camera is further to Kirby in order to see giant foes. *'Giant Kirby!:' Like Super Abilities, Hypernova and Robobot Armor, Giant stance is immensively powerful. Unlike other Abilities, Kirby's size had been greatly increased and can damage mid-bosses or bosses by just sliding. He is a bit slower as a giant, but he can inhale multiple enemies and rapidly spit one star after another. He can also get one of five Abilities called Giant's Abilities (Stone, Parasol, Wing, Ninja and Water). What awesome about it is that as a Giant, he can defeat even usually invincible enemies like Gordos! *'Multiplayer Mode Returns!: Play as Yellow, Green, Blue or Red Kirby, or unlockable allies like Bananda Waddle Dee, King Dedede and Meta Knight, as well as allowing the other players to take control of Helpers. *'''Explore Ten Whopping Worlds! Or Planets to be precise. Start with Pop Star, then take on the orbitating planets of the Star-X and then take on the Star itself. Be careful, because each bosses at the end of each Worlds will be Giant Bosses! *'Giant Enemies and Bosses: '''They are tougher than regular enemies and bosses, respectively. When you defeated a Giant Enemy, Kirby can inhale the Exa-Energy to become Giant Kirby. Depended on the enemy, it can be a regular Giant Kirby or a Giant Kirby with one of the five abilities. The Giant Bosses are more complex, and in regular gameplay, you needs a Super Ability, Hypernova, a Robobot Armor or be a Giant Kirby to defeat it. The one on below is a Star Giant Waddle Dee. *'Regular Bosses': In two stages in each worlds (three in the tenth world), there is a regular boss ready to fight you. Most of them are returning bosses, but few are them are whole new. Defeat it so you can continue. *And many returning and new Copy Abilities! Mega Man Ultra The alternative timeline of Mega Man where the classic had some "pertubations" that caused it to fusion with the X series and the future of the latter one will be completly different. *Play as either Mega Man (who can charge quicker and can now handle up to 12 different Special Weapons rather than 8) or X (who is the same like in it's original X incarnation), Proto Man, Zero, Roll, Axl or even Cut Man and Guts Man (Both of them can now have obtain Special Weapons, but they are different style like Zero's). *There are 8 "stages" that are rather short but this is served as an intro and how to play as each of the default characters. Later on, there are twelve normal stages before taking on Sigma's Fortress...then a mysterious god-like robot. *The classic Robot Masters, including those you will face at the end of each normal stages, are now "Robot-Reploid Masters" or just Reploid Masters, which are just more advanced Robot Masters with minor appearance changes, but changes into a more life creature-like like the Marvericks bosses from the X series upon consumption of the Ultra Tank. *The Ultra Tank can also make the playable characters more powerful, but for a limited time. Once at the last seconds, they can deliver an Ultra Power to finish the foes, or just to get rid of enemies who could caught you. *We also introduces the twelve new Robot Masters (or in this case, Reploid Masters) created by Professor Nergy, with Eclipse Man, BoomBox Man, Surf Man, Thorn Man, Genie Man, Butterfly Woman, Dig Man, Sheriff Man, Avalanche Man, Rocket Man, Archer Man and Zap Woman. We will reveal further after some times. *There are also extra but optional stages where you faces more Reploid Masters, this include the likes of Pharoah Man and Shadow Man. *Bass and Duo are also confirmed to be unlockable, but you need to face them (seperately) in order to unlock them. *Dr.Wily will be on the "supporting" side, as while he does not directly help you, will prevent the Maverick Masters (the twelve main bosses) from wreaking havok. He does end up to help you out when he discover that it is Sigma (or actually the real final boss) who plotted that all along. This is all I can give for now. See you tomorrow! April 13rd: Wa! Stop Splattin' me! One is about a new Wario Land game that have 2D levels and 3D levels with Wario World actions intergrated, and another one about a Splatoon sequel...with Octolings playable, and the never-before-heard "Attack vs Defense" gamemode. Wario Land: World of Wonders Since when we have made any Wario Land games since months or even years? Mine will be distintive for mixing up the best of both worlds, with keeping Wario's greedy goal and classic 2D platforming, but also with the 3D stages and elements from Wario World, like his Power Moves. There will be also returning transformation for Wario, but they now have an unique attack other than the Dash Attack, like the Bat Wario rushes and bite his foes. We also introduces a new transformation called Grabber Wario, who can extand his arms to catch enemies and items from distance. *'Old and New Baddies! The game will have past Wario Land and Wario World bosses, as well as new one. It is safe that we will even reveal two; Shadow Doll, who copies Wario's movements and is fought in a non-paralleled arena, and Shiny Syrup, who is, well, Captain Syrup who is powered-up by the Golden Light and fight Wario with it. *'''Multiplayer! Wario may be greedy, so he need to deal with other greedy "clones" in order to keep his treasures. That's right, four players of Warios have to either fight each others or team up against tougher baddies. Of course, no matter what, the Wario who got the most treasures is the Most Valuable Wario (or MVW)! *'Waluigi Time!' In the middle of the worlds, you will rescue Waluigi who is captured by a much, much greedier boss. Waluigi can jump higher and move faster than Wario, but his attacks are half as powerful as Wario's. However, his stomp and Ground Pound are more damaging than Wario's regular stomp. Like Wario, there can be more than one Waluigi in Multiplayer mode! *'Seven Worlds of Wonders!' You will go through about five to seven stages in each worlds, and then take on the big, bad boss at the last level. There are then two extra stages after you defeated the Final Boss. *'The Golden World! '''Upon completing all extra stages of a world, you will have access for a stage based on the world itself, but it will be very tough to complete. Once you completed all seven Golden Levels, you will have access to the Platinum Crown level, where you were proven to be the greediest of them all. *'Boss Battles' New System! Wario and Waluigi are immortal (again for Wario), but instand of the timed boss battle, the HP are replaced by Coins. You better collect as many as you can, because running out of this and you are a goner! You and the boss can collect dropped Coins when one is damaged, but to defeat it quickly, use a Power Move, as it will stun it and drops even more coins! *'Treasure Rush! '''This is like Coin Rush from New Super Mario Bros. 2, but to have access to the goal, you need to find specefic treasures and you have a limited time to do so. Each levels have a specefic amount of time limit, and the last level is alway a Boss Stage. Once you kicked it out, all treasures are yours! '''Wario: '''Wah ha ha! This is all of my all-new games that Samtendo can announce! Now that the presentation of my games, hype up! But not too much, as you could hurt yourself and your friends... For now, see ya all later! Wa-ha! '''Me: '''Okay...now, let's move on the next game... Splatoon Splash-Out! You did expected a Splatoon sequel, did ya? Well, just sit your tailfin down and let me explain; in the splashing city of Inkipolis, some Inklings had gone brainwashed after an enchanting and beautiful voice heard on devices, and Cap'n Cuttlefish, who observes the scene, start to be worried as they act peculiar, go down to his headquarter and sees with horror; not only DJ Octovio had fleed, but a piece of paper had been on the ground in front of the snowglobe. He picked it up and reads... ''"Dear my former friend, Cap'n Cattlefish. It was too long that you favored the so-called phenomenon, the Squid Sisters, while you even refused to take me on your missions. Worse still, you humiliated me with your dirty jokes and even left me against those naughty Octorians, five years ago! Because of that, I decide to take my revenge by using my singing voice to control them, then steal their leader so he will not get in my way. Prepare your agents, Bubblefish, because you were asking for it! Not-so-sincerly, signed, Aquelle. P.S. In case that you were confused, my signing voice can control Inklings as well!" Slapping his front and widening his eyes, Cap'n Cuttlefish then panics for a while, before dropping out, tired. Then he remembered about Agent 3 who defeated the Octorian Army and recovered the Great Zapfish , he go back to the manhole of Inkipolis. *'New Adventure! '''Unlike the previous Hero Mode, you will now face the hypnotised Inklings, who fight with various weapons. The Octolings tend to fight with Octorian fellows, while Inklings will try to strategically take on you. The bosses are now based on life creatures instand of robotic monsters, including an armored crab called Cruster Crab, an angler fish rogue called Sneaky Fish, and a ninja starfish called, obviously, Ninja Starfish. You can als becomes a gigantic Inkling, the Tera Inkling, upon consumption of a Super Sushi. *'Casual Match: 'Drop-in items, purchased Sub-Weapons and Special Weapons switchable for any Weapons, Super Sushis and invading Octorians are avaliable during this special type of match. Any gamemodes are compatible with it. It is preferable to play in local mode, for some concerns... *'Play as Octoling and Robo-Toling! 'The Octoling and Robo-Toling (male counterpart of Octolings who rides on a special robotic suit) can be played with Inklings in any gamemodes except for a special one. Their attributes are the same than Inklings, but their voices and animations are different. *'Inklings vs Octolings: 'Do you rather prefered to face on the opposed species, or want to do an offensive vs defensive-type of match? Then this gamemode is for you; the Inklings will capture the three checkpoints while the Octolings have to stop them. Teamwork is more encouraged, as you will need your teammates to capture the checkpoints as Inklings or to push back the invaders as Octolings! *'40-Players Macthes...!! 'While many returning stages will keep up the traditional 4-on-4 battle, the most of the new stages are specefically designed for a huge 20-on-20 splat-brawl! The Super Sushi will be hidden to help your team to turn the tide, while keeping an eye on an enemy Tera Inkling or two! Teamwork is now needed as a real thing. *'Pants Ship-Shop: 'Meet Colonel Sharkep, a retired soldier of a sea-wide war. He sells you pants, long or short, for the right price. Colonel Sharkep may seems a bit harsh, but he is actually stressed and once you pay a visit often enough, he becomes more relaxed and tells his story of his life and about the others, like his feud with Cap'n Cuttlefish and with DJ Octovio, and how much he did admired the Squid Sisters but also remembered the poor Aquelle who recently turned wicked. *'Challenges from Others: 'You can make your challenges on the Challenge Board, with avaliability of stages depended on how far you goes, or how high your level is, and also take on one made by other players. If you completed it, you will be rewarded with money and rare items. Don't worry, you do not need to give your own items; the Challenge Company will put rewards for the completer for you. *'New Splatfest: According the Squid Sisters and several rumors, most of the Splatfest seems to "cursed" the popularity, and caused the underdog themed team to win more often. Because of that, instand of making a themed team, the new Splatfest uses the themed "classes". You can choose from two classes but you cannot switch them. The rest of the Splatfest mechanic are the same, but the Splatfest rank is now even more enfluencing the amount of Super Sea Shell you will have. This is all I can give for this day. The next day will be a big presentation of Super Smash Bros. Great Fray. Do not miss it, and see you tomorrow! Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:Presentations Category:Gear Games April 14th: Just...One...More...Smashing... It is just more information about my new Smash game. Expecting anything else? Here's a hint: Transformation!! But first, it is best to demonstrate more about the system. We know that it is going to be even more powerful than the WIi U, the PS4 and the Xbox One, and still more powerful than consoles of the next generations. But we probably need to make more depth about the features and the controllers... Evo-Gem Features and Controllers Okay, I did not draw them perfectly, but at least this is what would they looks like. One of the noticable additions of the controllers are the V Button '''and the '''W Button. For the GamePad, I made it more rectangular to make it shaped like the classic NES controller, also to fit with with the widescreen. Both controllers also now have a sensor for the screen, which is like the Wii Remote and a regular controller combined. The amiibos will be compatible with the Evo-Gem Gamepad. I also moved the right Control Stick (or the RS) of the Gamepad to the bottom right, so it would be less...awkward. Now the features... *'Evo-Gem Streaming': Since Sony does it with the Playstation Vista and the PS4, as well as other fanon consoles, why not? Take notice that unlike the usual streaming, the Evo-Gem Streaming Sercive is only avaliable by other players who own a retail or digital copy of a game and allows it with Connext, and you can only uses what are already avaliable and what the host had unlocked. I called this Streaming Multiplayer. *'Fan Mod: '''What if you liked the game but wished to make it better? The special feature called Fan's Modifier will allow you to make a copy of your purchased game(s) and then modify it as you pleases, then share it with other players. This include a Level Builder specially made for a specefic game. Take notice that you cannot complete achievements by using Fan Mods, and we might also delete any Mods that is too obscene, disfonctional or causes damaging consequences for the console. *'True Player Mode: Not happy of the toned-down difficulty of recent-day Nintendo games? Many Evo-Gem games will have the challenging True Player Mode, which toned up the difficulty of the games with would match those of old-school classics. Take notice that this is mostly optional and is only for those who want to spice up their game. *'Share Mode: '''If you not had enough controllers, the Share Mode will be your ideal solution. This mode allows players to share one or two controllers at a time and once some conditions like when a stage is clear or the game is over, the player(s) would pass to the other player(s). Up to eight players even can participate in Share Mode, and some games will even allows to use different characters without manually switching them. *'Challenge Mii!: 'Want to show the others what you can do? The Challenge Mii! Mode is avaliable for those who want to complete a specefic task, like completing a level under a certain condition or defeating a boss in a limited time. You will earn D-Coins for completing any challenges, but the amount of these may depends of how difficult the challenge is. I guess I should not reveal everything of Evo-Gem, although I would reveal a game...that's right, it is Super Smash Bros. Great Fray! Alright, here are some more information about it, and you do not wanted to miss them all! (Anything new will be highlighted as ''italic) '''Back to the Smash, Part 1: '''Mario, Link, Pikachu and Kirby continues their fight against Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and King Dedede, all under their respective Great Fray mode. When the villains are finally defeated, everyone turn back to normal, and the heroes celebrate their victory while the villains grudgingly leaves. Later on, in a somewhat infernal place called ''Fatal Confrontation'', the villains sit down out of embaressment, before Crazy Hand appears, which shocks the villains, but he only wiggles his finger and point on a sphere that shows Samus, Fox, Donkey Kong and Yoshi fighting together in Battlefield. Bowser growls in confusion, Ganondorf shakes his head as if what does it means, Mewtwo doesn't seems to care much and King Dedede makes gesture as if he is asking what is that about. Crazy Hand snaps two fingers to call ''Dark Samus, ''Wolf, ''King K. Rool ''and Wario (the latter one who's picking his nose before noticing and stopped from doing so) and rushes at the sphere before it closes. Then Master Hand appears and demonstrate with an image that more villains will be there for Smash. The villains seems to understand now, with Bowser and Ganondorf make a slight evil laugh, and decide to engage a battle in waiting for their rematch. At the same Battlefield, which is more like a focused Battlefield while at the background, the other Battlefields platforms seems to be incomplete. Donkey Kong, Samus, Fox and Yoshi continues their battle (in gameplay) before being intercepted by Dark Samus' Dark Charged Shot, who all dodged. Once they see what this came from which is obviously Dark Samus, Samus seems to recognize her and prepares her Arm Cannon, while Fox draw his Blaster, Dokney Kong knock his chest in anger and Yoshi seems to be just upset, then get on battle stance, before King K. Rool, Wolf and Wario back Dark Samus up, much of Donkey Kong and Fox's shock and Yoshi's surprise. The four introduces with ''"Dark Samus, Phazon Clone", "King K. Rool, King of Crocs", and'' '''"Wolf, Hunter of Star Fox". Wario, who sees this and he doesn't have a title, stomp on the floor and whines since he doesn't have one, before being hit by an imaginary Master Hand, and the screen pauses with the text "Wario had actually returned in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U unlike Wolf, thus doesn't need one." Wario then shakes his head and put back his battle stance. The battle starts with various gameplay footages, including Wario's Wario Bike and Wario Waft being switched by Dash Attack and Earthquake Punch, respectively. Various new items are also demonstrated, including the Blue Shell from Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros., the Mini Mushroom, the Mega Mushroom, the Double Cherry, the Triforce pieces and new Assist Trophies like Captain Toad and Toadette, Queen Sectonia and Bashmaster, the Unbreakable. It is revealed that some Assist Trophies like the latter two are permanent until defeated, but team up with the player who damaged it enough and can damage it's former summoner again, which can be called Assist Bosses, and more than one Assist Trophy can now appears. Poke Balls and Master Balls are also included, and new Pokemon seen so far are Zekrom (Fusion Bolt), Yveltal (Oblivion Wing), Plusle and Minun (Helping Hand), ''and ''Sawk (Close Combat). In the meanwhile, Luigi and Diddy Kong are fighitng in Super Mario 3D World, and when Diddy Kong is about to charge his Peanut Popgun, a portal had opened, and two Inkling Squids are shown to falling with excitement, with Diddy being too distracted and his Popgun end up to overcharge and blow up in his face. When the two squids safely landed leaving two puddle of inks, getting Luigi astonished while Diddy is curious, deciding to get a little closer...before the Inkling Girl change back to her kid form and hit Diddy Kong with her Slusher. The Inkling Boy turn back into humanoid form while the splash shows the text "Inklings, Children of Messes", and both Inklings laughed from the inked Diddy, who is hopping from anger and Luigi shakes his head and said "Mama Mia..." before the gameplay resume with the two Inkling fighting with Diddy Kong and Luigi, with the former two defeated...before a big purple sphere had landed, and the Inkling Girl becomes curious at her turn, approaching it, examinate it while not being sure, then hastily grab it before some seconds later, the sphere is absorbed into her, and she transforms into Tera Inkling (the same one from Splatoon Splash-Out!), and eagerly to fight again, which actually frighten Luigi and Diddy Kong who then shakes and put their arms into each others, before an Airwing, piloted by Falco, rushed directly at them. The screen flashes into "To be continued." Some gameplay images show more details: *'Two Special Sets and Five Custom Moves for each: '''Each fighters will now have two special sets and five customs moves for each of the Special Moves. Those Special Sets can be mix-and-matched, and all fighters will also have two different, switchable Final Smash. It is revealed that they can changes during the Character Selection called the Move Switch. *'Advanced Special Smash:' The Special Smash now allows individual fighters to have different boosts, and the screen shows ''Double Mini Metal Mario, Bunny'' Blue Shell Bowser and ''Mega Lightweighted Wario ''on the same time.' *'Smash Run: '''Smash Run will return, and the enemies seems to take far less HP before being taken down. It is revealed that eight stages plus the original Trial City will be avaliable for the Smash Run, and the Smash Run can now be modified, like how long the Smash Run will take, how long would be certain Final Battles, and which enemies should appears or not. It is also revealed that some enemies like the Ornes will be removed does to frustrations over them. *'Boss Version Stages: All stages will not have bosses to intercept the battle, but for those who like to let bosses to mess with the battle, most stages will have a Boss Version ''which allows the stage boss to intercept and the stage itself will have different structures to be adapted for it. The boss fonctions are the same, but the bosses can now be stunned with Super Smashes. It is revealed that it is now possible to face Master Hand and Crazy Hand in Final Destination and Fatal Confrontation, and Master Core can even be fought in the former one and Crazy Hand's even more terrifying form in Fatal Confrontation. This is all I can give, because this is alot of details I presents you for the game! Do not worry, I will reveal more as time passes. For now, see you tomorrow for the two last games I will show for you for the Showcase Presentation! April 15th: Teamwork, or just go to the Stadium! It is about a new Mario 3D game, sequel of Super Mario Madness to be precise, and a new Pokémon Stadium game with new gamemodes, new minigames and a campaign mode! Super Mario Team-Mania This is not a New Super Mario Bros. game, nor does it involves anyone getting kidnapped at all. It is about the Mushroom Kingdom who got their most of it's Coins and valuables, as well as Bowser's Koopa Troop, all stolen by a former landlord genius Toad, Slapnut. It retains physic mostly from Super Mario Gravity (although the gravity mechanic is even less present) and the Task Mechanic will returns. *Not all characters from it's prequel, Super Mario Madness, will return, but some more characters will be playable in this Super Mario Team-Mania. Here is the roster of the playable characters: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad (Blue like in Super Mario 3D World), Toadette, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Daisy, Birdo, Rosalina and Nabbit, the latter four being unlockable. *'The New Adventures of Captain Toad! 'Sequel of both Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker and the Captain Toad levels of Super Mario 3D World, the not-so brave yet adventurous Captain Toad returns in each bonus level of each World! The gameplay is the same as before, but it now includes items and gimmicks from Super Mario Team-Mania. If this is good enough, I might make a game for a real sequel for Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, taking place after the event of the Team-Mania... *'Trickier Bosses! 'Do you found the Mario bosses too easy in recent games? The bosses will fight harder than ever and after each hit, it will deliver an attack with prevent you from stomping it again. Most bosses will still take three hits before being taken down, but the Major Bosses (the original seven Koopalings, Kamek and Slapnut) will have six hits like in Super Mario Madness. *'The Nine Worlds revealed! 'More like "Lands" but let's reveal them anyway. The names are combined from lands (except the last one) of Super Mario Bros. 3 and foods like in Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros. U. To tell the truth, the lands from Super Mario Bros. 3 had...evolved. The Koopaling order is also shuffled, while Kamek is at the eight land. Unlike the prequel, it have to be completed in order. (I used the order by using Random.org with the list randomizer) **'Vegetables Grass Land: The first land you would like to explore. It contains not too many gimmicks and basic enemies aside of alot of turnips, making it easy for the new players to understand the basic. It is conquered by Morton Koopa Jr., who is using the power of plants. **'Donuts Desert Land: '''The second land with harsh desert condition. Fiery and dersert enemies are much more common in this land, and quicksands and traps in the pyramids can be dangerous if you are screwing around too much. You will face Larry Koopa who is using the flames and sand. **'Juice-and-Water Land:' The third land with a beautiful beach, a magnificant underwater world and a vast propotion of water (thanksfully you have unlimited air supply). In the beach stage, beach-themed enemies like Beach Koopa Troopa are more commons, while aquatic creatures are more common under water. Ludwig von Koopa will face you with the power of water. **'Giant Candies Land:' The fourth land that is enourmous compared to the other lands, because almost everything there are huge, even the Toad cizitens. The giant-sized enemies are obviously more common, so are objects like blocks. You will take on the giant-sized Roy Koopa who is not afraid to squish you like a bug. **'Pretzels Sky Land: Take a sky-high journey in the fifth land of clouds! Flying enemies like Lakitu are more common, strong winds will blow in certain area which may either help or hinder you, and there is a big tornado in the center of the land. Wendy O. Koopa will use the power of the wind to blow you away as if she don't welcome you in her conquered land. **'Ice Cream Land: '''The cool sixth land where there are moslty snow, ices and ice cream. Icy enemies are more common, and sometimes the floor is slippery, sometimes the ground is covered in snow which can slow you down. Iggy Koopa is the literal cold prince, and his power of the ice will give you a cold for a day. **'Pineapples Pipe Land: The seventh land full of Warp Pipes. This maze can be make your mind screwed if you do not check the map often! This will be full of Pirahna Plants and familiar enemies. Lemmy Koopa is the controller of all pipes, and this clown is not going to take it easy. **'Dark Licorice Land: '''The eighth and second-to-last land. This place have volcanoes, full of dark clouds which block the sunlight and make this place literally darker, and full of ghostly and dark-weildering foes. Kamek will stop at nothing to use the power of darkness to ruin your days. **'Toxic Danger Island: The ninth and last land. This toxic place is actually the place of Slapnut's secret hideout, and is full of toxic foes outside, an all-star of bad guys inside. This even include the Original Seven Koopalings and Kamek taking their revenge, two by two. Slapnut will be waiting for you for the last battle. Here is the Major Boss Revenge order. ***Area 1: Dark Kamek and Water Ludwig von Koopa together. ***Area 2: Pipe-Controller Lemmy Koopa and Icy Iggy Koopa together. ***Area 3: Plant Morton Koopa and Sand Larry Koopa together. ***Area 4: Wind Wendy Koopa and Giant Roy Koopa together. ***Final Area: Slapnut and then *'''Battle Modes: '''Fight in a specially designed stage where you take on the others players in three Battle Modes. In '''Star Scavenger, get the most Power Stars and don't let the others to steal yours to win. In Last One Stomping, keep all of your lives and be the last one standing. And in the single or two-player mode Tournament, defeat a wave of enemies and take on a boss. More than one specefic character can be played, and each have eight selectable color scheme. Up to four players can play locally, and up to eight players can play online and by using Connext. *'Power-Ups avaliable for Everyone: '''Unlike the prequel, all characters can use any type of Power-Ups. There are old and new ones, but I will not reveal it all in one place. One hint is that Bowser and Bowser Jr. will use the Blue Shell Power-Up differently. Now for the last but not least game I will show you: Pokemon Stadium EX! Pokemon Stadium EX Unlike it's real prequels, Pokemon Stadium 1 and 2, this Pokemon Stadium will have an adventure like Pokemon Colosseum and XD: Gale of Darkness, and introduces Mega Evolutions, Moves and Abilities that should be made, as well as "Kalos' Wave 2 Pokemon". *'Gamma Mutation: It is not like Mega Evolution since you can make more than one and is done outside of battle, but it does make Pokemon who Gamma Mutated more powerful, but not as much as Mega Pokemon. It's Type tend to be completely different, making the Pokemon who can Gamma Mutate to receives much bigger movepool, and it's Ability tend to reinforce it's strength or to neutralize it's potential weaknesses. *'No Major Human Antagonist: '''Did I said that? Of course, and the antagonist will be a Gamma Mutated Pokemon, Gamma Palkia. The Legendary Spatial Pokemon becomes enraged after absorbing the Gamma Energy, and constantly make space distortion in the middle of the story. Once you defeated or capture it, it will turn back to normal, and bring the space-line back to normal. *'Almost-Zeroed Amount of Luck-Based Opponents: 'The Evasion clause and other luck-based clauses are applied, and almost no opponents (except for some cheaters who are all not skilled anyway) will ever uses luck-based strategy. *'Poke-Academy: 'This academy will teach you about the basics, advanced and experts lessons on Pokemon battles. You can also test your knowledge and also go for the library for all Pokemon informations. (Only more Gamma Mutations and Mega Evolutions will reveals once you defeated Gamma Palkia) *'Minigame Zone: 'Play 15 classic minigames from the two first Stadium games and 15 all-new Minigames! From the quick-counting Steaming Stampede, the timed Harden protection of Rock Harden, and the brick-smashing Karate Charge! *'Symbiotic Battle: 'Each of your two Pokemon will form a team, making up to three teams, and two Pokemon will attack together. They shares the same HP, and their Base Stats are made together (Base Stat 1 + Base Stat 2 divided by 1,5 = Symbiotic Base Stat), but no more than 300 Base Stat. If they run out of HP, both of these Pokemon faints. *'Interact with Other Players: The Trainer Chat is a great place for socializing with other players of this game. In there, you can chat with others, engage a battle with others, make a trade and more interactions. This is a good way to give and take advices from others! (This feature is moderated and any violations of Policy and Privacy codes as well as Connext Conduct will results a temporary ban. A harmful hack will result a permanent ban.) *'''Level Up Being Made Easier: '''All of your Pokemon, including those who are in a PC box, will receive +5 Level Up with EVs and IVs boosted. This is good to reduce the amount of level grinding time. Defeating or capturing Gamma Palkia will award +10 Level Up. That's all I can give. Thank you so much for following the whole presentation. For now, see you all for my next projects! Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:Presentations Category:Gear Games